1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluorescent lamps and devices and methods for reducing run-up in fluorescent lamps.
2. Description of Related Art
Fluorescent lamps, such as compact fluorescent lamps (CFLs), contain mercury. The mercury can be in the form of an amalgam rather than a liquid.
Fluorescent lamps exhibit “run-up” when initially turned on. Run-up refers to a gradual increasing of the lamps light output from an initial, low level to a higher, more stable level (e.g., 80% of stabilized light output from the lamp). Run-up is typically finished within the first few minutes of operation of the lamp. However, run-up can be noticeable to a user and is generally undesirable. Thus, there is a need to minimize the run-up time exhibited by fluorescent lamps.